


Order And Chaos

by CalasenroGromley



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalasenroGromley/pseuds/CalasenroGromley
Summary: Why was she so pretty?





	1. Why was she so pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a friend that mains Mercy and from time to time, I play the Hog. Great team, and the opposite attraction of Order and Chaos is second only to Fire and Ice (Junkrat/Mei). They just seem like a cute couple, both of 'em. I'll start off with Mercy/Hog and make another series on Meihem.
> 
> <3

Why was she so pretty?

Roadhog had been ambushed by a Talon squadron during the mission. He had been alone, his fellow junker, Junkrat had been at a chokepoint lacing explosives while Roadhog kept watch. The squad took some potshots, having got there early, and catching them off guard. So Roadhog chased them down the street, firing his Whole Hog chaingun to keep them at bay, and giving Junkrat more time to finish the explosives. This turned out to be a bad move, for Reaper was waiting for him when he turned the corner. Talon had led him into an ambush, circling around him so he couldn't get away. They stared at each other. Reaper was not intimidated by his size, he even gave a hard chuckle, his shotguns ready. Roadhog knew this wasn't a fight he could win, not alone. He needed to call in Morrison for backup, let everyone know he was in trouble. But time was not on his side. He had to MAKE time for it. He threw a cart of fruit at Reaper, and sprinted for a little cottage that would be used as his base. He jumped inside, but before he could shut the door, Reaper had recovered and shot him twice, the bullets hitting his arms and side. The rest of them hit the door, some of the pellets missing, others not having enough impact to kill him. Bleeding out fast, he got one of his cannisters and huffed into it. Then he contacted Jack on his headset. "Reaper shot me, need evac. I'm in the town square." He coughed heavily, some blood spraying his hand. Jack responded quickly to him. "We're on our way soldier. ETA: 3 minutes." He smirked at that, only 3 minutes, what's the worst that could happen? Suddenly gun fire, bullets whizzed past him over and over, the wood giving way and holes were created to show where he was. Some poor bastard tried opening the door, the scrap gun took care of him...what was left at least. He was huffing up cannister after cannister to ease his wounds from Reaper. They were closing in now, nothing he could do besides return fire to the underlings, hope to take a couple out before they breached the door. All of a sudden, he heard high pitched laughter, and then a crash as Junkrat fell from the sky and into the cottage with him. He gave a big grin followed by an Aussie "G'day mate!". Roadhog shook his head, annoyed his last minutes of his life had to be with his stupid friend. The tables had turned slightly, with Rat's impeccable strategy of lobbing grenades everywhere and yelling dumb jokes in the process. "This bomb's for you." "Happy Birthday!" "Watch your face!" Laughing louder and crazier after each one. But neither of them could take out Reaper, and he wasn't backing down. The dropship had even landed with Overwatch agents giving suppressing fire. He just ducked in some cover. As the junkers made their way to the ship, Reaper floated to them in wraith form, firing a volley of Death Blossom. Still in wraith form. The others couldn't shoot, risking the danger of hitting the junkers, and the Junkers couldn't hit a ghost. Realizing this, Hog took one of Junkrat's mines and detonator, set it down and jumped on it, squeezing the button. He had shielded Junkrat with his back, which was riddled with pellets and oozing blood. The mine had launched them into the air, and they landed right next to their allies. They tried their best to carry them. Even all the support and attack members combined couldn't carry him, so Zarya and Reinhardt slowly dragged him in. They finally took off and headed back to base. Junkrat had landed on Roadhog's belly, so he was unharmed. Roadhog had to be dragged to a bunk on the far side of the ship. There was a little area Mercy fixed up for dire situations like these. She was there within moments, healing him with her staff. With the adrenaline from the fight subsiding, he bled out and was unconcious. She felt his veins when he closed his eyes. Shocked by the faint, but active heartbeat, she continued shooting the yellow aura on him. The skin and muscle and bones all regenerating at a steady and fast rate. It was some Fifth Element shit. After everything was healed after a couple minutes, she got a soaked cloth and washed all the blood and grime from his body. When that was done, she just stood over him, astonished by his sturdiness. She checked on Junkrat who was totally fine. He seemed upset so she reassured him. "He'll make a full recovery by tomorrow, you can come visit him in the med bay." After that he felt a lot better, even making jokes with everyone. "But sheila, can you fix this wee booboo on my cheek here? I think someone needs to kiss it!" Mercy giggled with Junkrat, then retorted with a joke of her own. "Isn't that what Mei is for?" Mei ran up to him and jumped up to his face, Junkrat catching her. She kissed all over his face, scared the whole time he was out there. Then Mercy caught Junkrat's next joke. "She's for my booboos down unda!" Mei dropped down and started slapping his arm. "Jamison!" He gave a high pitched laugh, and grabbed her from behind when she attempted to run away. He gave her a big ol' bear hug. They landed, and Mercy had Zarya and Reinhardt move Hog to the med bay. Immediately after, Junkrat and Mei came in to comfort their friend. Junkrat brought Roadhog's stuffed piggy, and Mei made him some boba tea. Roadhog grunted his thanks to both, then went back to knitting a pig hat. Mostly everyone made the rounds to come visit him. The only exceptions were 76, Winston, and Pharah. The reasons being 76 was yelling at Winston, and Pharah hated just about everyone, especially the Junkers. McCree tipped his hat to him and drank to his bravery. Hana personally thanked him for saving her best friend by autographing his scrap gun. Lucio gave him free tickets to all his shows. Zarya and Reinhardt gave their loud speeches in their thick accents, proud of their tanking ally. Symmetra was astonished by his strength and congratulated him for being their best. Torbjorn patted his arm for keeping his best worker alive. Tracer jumped up and hugged him. Laughing as he tensed up. Finally, Mercy cleared him to go early, so he could sleep comfortably in his bed, the med bay beds being too small for him. She smiled yet again, too nice, and too innocent. Before he left, he thought to himself. "Why was she so pretty?"


	2. Why Did He Always Come Back Injured?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy PoV of another botched mission.

Why did he always come back injured?

Mercy was in the med bay, doing everything she could to save the massive man. He came back with bruises and bullet holes, with her staff it was usually a simple fix. This time he had been blown up, poisoned, and thrown off a building. A new Talon agent, Sombra, had setup yet another trap for Overwatch. Roadhog had been with Tracer and Symmetra to clear the building. Once they got to the top of the ten story building, Sombra detonated charges all over the building whilst Widowmaker trapped them within the room with her toxic mines. So he had picked the two women up and jumped off, the charges blasting them through the wall. He landed on his back, his soft belly giving them zero heavy impact. The breath had been knocked out of him, and Tracer zoomed around to find nearby agents and telling them their coordinates so they could leave. Almost all his bones were broken, and he had a concussion along with internal and external bleeding. Mercy couldn’t heal broken bones, just muscle tissue and skin. This was something else entirely. Frustrated, and upset with her healing abilities, she just stood over him, hoping she wouldn’t have to rez him back. They were never the same once they came back. She didn’t understand exactly why yet, but she wanted him to be just the way he was. Mercy put a hand on his mask, where his cheek was. She was afraid, she didn’t want him to leave. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him, stroking the hand that wasn’t broken. His heart rate was faint but steady. She sat there all night, not even falling asleep, she was too scared to sleep. Early in the morning, around 5, Junkrat came in to see how his friend was doing. By this time she had put back the chair, making it seem like she hadn’t been next to him all night. Rat saw the circles under her eyes. He then noticed she was just placing random needles and drugs around. “ _Why is doc just finding an excuse to be here? The fuck is she still here for anyway?!”_ He walked over to her and turned her around, she protested but he grabbed her arms. Gently, to get her attention. “Sheila, get some sleep. Who’ll fix me up when I blow a fuse in a few hours?” She smirked at that for half a second. Then she looked down and tried going back to her useless organizing. He stopped her immediately. “I’ll come fetch ya when Piggy wakes up. Mei’s coming by too, fuck, everyone’ll be here at some point. The buggers love us, must be my charming smile.” He grinned his sharp teeth at her, giggling hysterically. She almost slapped him, but realized that’s his way of grieving. On top of the fact they’ve been through worse. She walked out to her quarters. She got into her bed and rolled around. For awhile she thought he’d flatline and she would be devastated. It would be her fault no matter what anyone else said. But she knew he wouldn’t. He was the toughest person they all knew. Even Zarya admitted she would be bested by him in pain tolerance. Trusting in Roadhog, she settled down and went to sleep, hoping he’d wake up soon. “Why did he always come back injured?”


	3. Why Must He Yearn For Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the healing process.

Why must I yearn for her?

Roadhog awoke to find Mei and Junkrat next to his bed yet again. They had been discussing something important...okay, Mei was trying to have a serious conversation but Junkrat was, for once, unresponsive “Jamison, he can’t keep this up! He’s going to get himself killed!” He just groaned in anger and frustration. Roadhog was not one to hide, so he tried his best to speak up. To be fair, he got a pained moan out, loud enough to have Junkrat jump out of his chair. He got up quickly, and made a beeline for Mercy. Mei glanced at the giant man, shocked how quickly he gained conscious. “Howlobout?” Mei gave a look of confusion so he tried again. “Howlong beenot?” Barely understanding, she responded. “Like 18 hours. It’s good to see you awake.” He gave her a pained but approving grunt and she beamed at him. “What was that about earlier?” Mei’s smiled faded and she instead looked concerned. She examined his body from head-to-toe. “Living like this isn’t healthy Mako.” She took to saying his real name instead of Roadhog, she didn’t like calling him that. He made her an exception, one of few. He chuckled a low rumble at that sentence. “Neither was living in the Outback, at least the pay is good here.” And meeting some of you all. But that was for him to know, at least for now. She went on anyway. “Just try to be more careful, okay? You don’t need to take care of anyone.” He stared at her, aghast at what she just said. “I’m not looking out for anyone, it’s just me and the kid. That’s what my money tells me to do.” Mei clapped back with no hesitation. “You don’t need to pull that stunt on me. I know you Mako. Better even than Jamison in some ways.” Hog stiffened at that, hiding his emotions with a low grunt. Mei continued. “You just saved two agents, regardless of why you did, I know you have a heart of gold.” Roadhog was at a loss for words. He hadn’t realized he compromised himself with his actions. He didn’t want people to take any notice of him. He’d lived in the Outback so long, he had never been able to be the good guy without some negative impact. Junkers trying to kill him, or starving just a bit longer because he fed a child his only meal. But it was in his nature to do so, he couldn’t help playing bodyguard. Mei read him like an open book. So he just did what he did best and stayed quiet. Mei patted his head. “It’s okay Mako, you do what you have to do, it’s your decision. Just know we hate seeing you like this. Even if Jamison doesn’t seem bothered, I know he is.” Roadhog nodded, and gave her a pat on the head, just a little too hard. She smiled at him. “When we go on missions it’s just the three of us in a squad now, we won’t let them hurt you.” Roadhog chuckled at her little friend with a brave soul. “And I won’t let them hurt you.” At last, Junkrat came back with Mercy, making good on his word. She asked them to leave so she could checkup on the patient. Junkrat exited with another lude joke. “Mei, when we get to your room will I turn my head and cough?” An audible slap was heard halfway across the hall, along with maniacal laughter. Mercy took some X-Rays and put him on more pain killers. There didn’t seem to be much of an effect, but then she realized he had a high pain tolerance so didn’t think anything of it. After all the formalities were over, she gave him the rundown of his dilemma. “Your ribcage has been shattered all over, along with a couple of disks on your spinal cord. Your entire left arm is broken. Both legs, and your pelvis.” Roadhog shrugged at the news, his attention focused mainly on a piggy blanket he was making now. She cleared her throat, so he decided to pay attention to her since she wasn’t leaving anytime soon. She elaborated the diagnosis. “We have some supplies to help mend the bones faster. Ana and I have been working on it. Something like this was bound to happen, so that was obvious to prep for.” He just kept looking at her, silent as ever. She was almost uncomfortable, but she knew that this was par for the course conversation wise, and so she just rolled with it. “The process will take about a week. And it might be painful. Well, maybe not for you. Anyways, you’ll remain here for most of that time. When you can walk on crutches, I’ll let you return to your quarters as long as you promise to come back for checkups everyday. Is that satisfactory Mako?” His name on her lips drove him CRAZY, and if it weren’t for the mask, she might have noticed something was wrong. He slowly nodded his head up and down. Smiling at the communication, she then returned to her straight face, serious now. She grabbed the back of his right hand, and spoke to him softly. “As much as I like to see you, I hate seeing you in here like this. Try to keep the beatings to a minimum.” His instant reaction was to grab her hand, and nothing could stop him. After realizing what he did, he immediately drew back. Liking his physical contact, she was surprised when he drew back. Thinking it was an accident he grabbed her at all, she instantly stood straight, fixing her hair and straightening out her outfit. “Well Mako, I’ll go fetch your pills.” Blushing, she walked into the back, only to turn the corner and let out a deep sigh. Roadhog wasn’t much better off either. He thought a lot of things, the number one being the saddest. “Why must I yearn for her?”


	4. Why Was It So Hard Before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog and Mercy develops.

Why was it so hard before?

Because he was going to be there so long, Mercy was forced to have very frequent interactions with Roadhog. Most of her was very happy to do this. On top of her rather obvious interest in him, he was in general a rather unique and good spirited person. She was intrigued how...normal someone like him could be. Maybe that’s not the right word. Docile? Calm? Yeah, tranquil. But a small part of her was still terrified. Not of him, his personality or anything. But getting involved with him even in the slightest. Committing to him, as much as she wanted to leap up onto his big ol’ belly and just stay cradled on top of him, she just couldn’t bring herself to do anything like that. He kept on getting hurt every time he went on a job, and as much as she liked him, he didn’t seem interested in anything except knitting piggies. He talked occasionally to her...if you can call it talking. Mostly grunts of acknowledgement or one to two word answers is usually what she got. How one could stay so anti social was beyond her. One day she came to check his progress and work on some physical therapy with him. His other arm had healed well enough to use, and she played patty cake to test his motions. Since they seemed fluid, she checked that off and went to get more pills before he stopped her. He grunted to get her attention, and she turned. He reached under his pillow and pulled out some piggy mittens. He held them out to her. “It can get a little cold in the base. Thought I’d make you something to help.” Mercy was crushed at how cute this was for him to make her these. She slipped them on and they were very soft. “I like the fabric. Thank you so much Mako.” She shook his hand, a few seconds longer than she anticipated. She then went into the backroom for his pills. After that was done with, she updated his healing stage along with the progress of a couple other agents who were out patient, since their wounds weren’t so severe. After that, she checked back on him to find he was out cold. Not tired enough to retire, she pulled up a chair and watched over him, like the angel she was. Some point during the process he started thrashing about, grunting. Except these grunts were of fear.

Where am I? He awoke into a world of darkness, he couldn’t even see his hand he was waving in front of him. He stumbled, and fell many times. Anyone! Someone help me? No answer, and he started to panic, he was as helpless as a child in the dark. Suddenly, he saw a light in the distance. Not wanting to stay in the dark, he chased the dazzling beam. As he got closer and closer, he started to notice the figure in the middle of it. Staring, he saw the wings glow up when he was next to it. An angel here? The figure walked up to him, heels clicking each step. She put her hand on his cheek, his mask suddenly gone. Mercy, the most beautiful angel. She pressed her lips on his. They stood there, pressed against each other, and then he awoke to her over him.

She had been trying to calm him when he started to panic. He had muttered some words in his sleep, the last of which she heard crystal clear. “Mercy, the most beautiful angel.” He opened his eyes while she was on top of him, trying to wake him up gently. He stopped moving and groaning, fully up. Realizing what she meant to him, she was relieved that he felt something similar. Mercy smiled at Roadhog, grabbing his hand and keeping it in her grasp. He tried pulling out of it, embarrassed this was the way she had to find out. She moved in closer to his face. “You can call me Angela.” Then she kissed his forehead. And finally he accepted her intimate touch. “Why was it so hard before?”


	5. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that's a big shock on both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with using Why... as a chapter name, consider that Act 1, or something like that.

It was his last day of in-patient care. Suffice to say, as much as he loved being around his Angel, he could NOT wait to get out of there. He was pacing back and forth, waiting for the final physical test so he could be in a different room with more color. White walls, ceiling, floor...tacky, just wasn't doing it for him. Now pink, that was a better color. A piglet colored pink would never go amiss. Yeah, piggies...Now he was losing his train of thought. The doctor was going to come in here, and they were dating. Gotta smooth talk her, make her feel good about herself. But not too eager, she was gonna walk in and he was gonna say-

The door opened on the large, pacing man. He looked deep in thought and trying to concentrate hard. As soon as he saw her he blurted out without hesitation, "You're a fine sheila!" 

Mercy threw her papers up in surprise at the volume and wording of Mako's statement. Following behind her was Jack Morrison, apparently they had been talking about the next incoming medical supply shipment. He was taken aback, but finally found his voice.

"Roadhog, you know that is not very professional. Mind your tongue next time you speak to a fellow agent!"

He stormed off, after helping Dr. Ziegler gather her papers. Roadhog gave an awkward grunt, disappointed with himself. Mercy knew how he felt and went to him, her blushing red cheeks gone now. She grabbed his hand and guided him to her office to give the official discharge. On their way, she patted his big tummy to help him relax.

"Don't worry about Jack, he's been a bit of a grouch for awhile. Hana doesn't do anything to help his attitude, acting like a child and screaming all the time."

Roadhog nodded, and made circles on the back of her hand with his index finger. They got to her office, neat and clean like everything else about her. She sat at her desk and checked off some stuff on her clipboard, adding things to the computer on Mako's file, etc.. She then read off the chart.

"Everything is in order, vitals are good, bones are mended, no nerve damage. You're cleared to go now."

She added a sarcastic smile to the end of her sentence. Roadhog grunted in approval and got up to leave.

Mercy flew over to him and grasped his hands in hers.

"That means come with me, silly."

Roadhog was confused as to what she wanted to do, but followed her anyway. They were heading over to his quarters...well his and Junkrat's place that is. Hog was even more confused when he didn't smell smoke or hear the sound of explosions or high pitched laughter. Mercy noticed his stiff behavior, and tried not to giggle, she did a poor job hiding it. They got to the door, and Mercy stopped him before he could enter in.

"You ready for your surprise, Mako?"

Roadhog chuckled at his woman, and nodded. He then proceeded to open the door. Junkrat and Mei were in the room. They ran over to him, Mei screaming in excitement and Junkrat laughing. They had their 3 Musketeer group hug. Finally Hog looked around the room. There were Ice scupltures of the four of them together, posing like they just won a battle. There were fireworks going off and and a banner strewn across the room. Obviously made by Junkrat that read:

"Welkum bak Roadee!"

Mercy came into the room, now that they had all been reunited. She took Mako's hand in his, and nuzzled into his shoulder. Mei and Junkrat both stared in shock, but immediately recovered and were very happy. Junkrat gave a screech of giggles.

"Looks like you finally got your Guardian Angel, Roadie!"

Mei was very happy Roadhog had somebody to take care of him now. She knew he needed it. Mercy looked at them all and smirked.

"So, we getting this party started or what?"

She flew to the boombox and put in D.Va's new pop album. Then she flicked on the discoball that Junkrat had found at one point in the Outback. She started doing her well known Hustle dance. Everyone stood where they were, mouths wide open. Junkrat giggled at the situation. Mei stared at him now.

"THAT sheila knows how to party!"

**Author's Note:**

> I write randomly so for people that REALLY like this I am sorry if it takes awhile to progress. These first few chapters are done however, and you might notice a style change because I notice I don't focus on setting very well, I'll do better about it. I appreciate the people that read this, this is kind of an intro into writing professionally.


End file.
